reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Safe Passage
Synopsis Mary Decides To Leave France Mary learns from Lola that she has a chance to get to Scotland safely, but she must act quietly and quickly. When Catherine is framed for murder, Mary must decide if she should stay to protect her, which would jeopardize her safe passage to Scotland. Plot Bash and Mary return to the castle to find the French generals dead. Catherine and Charles know that they will be blamed for the deaths and Narcisse recommends they bury the bodies to hide the evidence. Mary helps concoct the lie they will tell to cover up the murders: the generals never arrived. Later, Mary tells Bash their circumstances have changed. He tells her that she has to go to Scotland to reclaim her throne and she insists he stay behind in Scotland to protect the Valois family. He agrees, reluctantly. Lola overhears Elizabeth and one of her Naval commanders discussing maintenance of the English fleets and sends a coded message to Mary to advise her of the window for travel. Charles invites Delphine back to court to serve as his royal seer. She says she is healed and ready to start over, but he confesses he has developed feelings for someone else. Narcisse visits Mary in her chambers to deliver the letter from Lola. Mary understands the message and also learns she must leave immediately if she is to have safe passage. Bash updates Catherine on the search for the Red Knights. So far they have not found the poison. Christophe enters Catherine's chambers and lets her know that he knows about the feast and that she didn't return to her chambers. She offers herself up in order to get him to back off of his questioning about the feast. Elizabeth questions Gideon about his loyalty to England and to Mary. He confesses that there were times when he envisioned falling in love with Mary, but not in this life. His loyalty to England is rewarded with a position at court. Delphine follows Bash throughout the castle and tells him that she felt the killer they had been searching for in the castle. Catherine summons Bash. Mary tells Catherine that her exit from French court will be sooner than expected but worries that Catherine won't be protected if she leaves. They hear screams from outside and find the heads of their generals on pikes outside the castle with soldiers arriving to witness the atrocity. Catherine and Narcisse discuss their options and he suggests they buy Mary's mercenaries out from under her in order to protect their own rule. Narcisse finds Mary in the hall and asks what her plans are for Lola. She tells him she already has a plan in place to bring Lola home which is more than he's done and then accuses him of being power-hungry. He retorts that she's leaving Catherine out to dry by returning home. Gideon visits Lola and John in her chambers to share a message. He will be working to free her from Elizabeth's grasp and asks for her trust. Mary tells Catherine that she'll stay in France and use her mercenaries to protect French court, but Catherine refuses to allow it. Mary says goodbye to Bash and reflects on the day she arrived at French court. Elizabeth receives a letter from John Knox which asks for Elizabeth's help dissolving Mary's throne. Lola advises against it because John Knox hates women in power. Lola's suggestion is to stall. Lola believes Elizabeth's trust in her is growing and Gideon decides to work doubly fast on Lola's escape. Delphine settles into her chambers in the castle and she's visited by an evil feeling. It's Christophe. He kills her in the hall and leaves her body for dead. A red ribbon is tied around the handle of the knife used to kill her with the message "Death to all friends of the Valois." When Catherine hears that Christophe found Delphine's body, she knows he's guilty. Bash finds Catherine in her chambers and sees the bruises on her neck. He begins to put things together. One of the general's lieutenants asks for a meeting with Catherine and Charles. She offers the payment owed to the soldiers and he tells her that they've moved beyond payment. They want justice. Catherine must stand before a military tribunal. Mary stands at the French coast and opens the box Francis left for her. Inside she finds a letter which moves her to tears and a sword with which she will fight for her country. But Mary decides to go back to the castle with her mercenaries. Bash waits in Christophe's chambers when he returns. Bash relieves Christophe of his duty and shoots him twice. After finding out where Christophe has hidden his confession, Bash kills the murderer. The French army waits at the gate of the castle and Catherine agrees to go outside and meet them. Just as they begin opening the gate, Mary and her army arrive and Mary pleads with them to trust Catherine and France. They put away their swords and leave the castle. Narcisse tells Catherine he's leaving France in order to free Lola from England because he knows if he stays he and Catherine will ruin his chance at happiness with Lola. Bash accuses Catherine of murdering his mother and when she confesses he grows so angry he attacks her and then resigns as deputy of the Kingsguard. Narcisse asks to bum a ride with Mary so that he can free Lola. Bash shows up to accompany her to Scotland. As a parting gift, Bash leaves Christophe's letter with Claude and Charles. - TVFanatic Quotes Queen Catherine: We need to keep the servants quiet. Bash, gather them up. Offer them brides for their silence. If they refuse tell them I will cut off their heads! Christophe: So you can tell me, whatever it is that's troubling you. Queen Catherine: Because I liked to make a point of telling my blackmailer everything. Lord Narcisse: I love my wife. Queen Mary: No! You love power! Lady Lola: Ambassador Blackburn. Gideon Blackburn: Lady Lola. You remember me. Lady Lola: Yes. You extended Elizabeth’s invitation for me to visit England. I’ve been visiting ever since. Queen Catherine: It is time we move forth on our own. As Queen’s of separate nations. Queen Catherine: Go take back your country. Queen Elizabeth: Perhaps it better to outright refuse him. Be brutal and direct. Lady Lola: Or you could simply not answer. If you refuse John Knox as you suggest, it tells him you are a decisive and formidable ruler who will not be bullied. Queen Elizabeth: Which I am. Lady Lola: Which is what he really hates. So stall. Avoid a decision he can rally agent. Let him think you are indecisive, inoxcus. Queen Elizabeth: Feminine. Lady Lola: Tell him you need to consult with your advisors, search your heats and read the scriptures, -he’ll like that part! King Francis: I love you Mary Stuart. Forever. Christophe: I think I need a tunic. Sebastian: Why. So you can kill again? I don’t think so. Queen Mary: If you turn agents her, you turn agents France. And I would fight you like I fight them. To the death. Lord Narcisse: Our union is damaged beyond repair. Queen Catherine: By me? By us? Lord Narcisse: Yes. Queen Catherine: That’s the most flattering thing you’ve ever said to me. Sebastian: Since you are the real king of France. Consider this my resignations as your deputy. Queen Mary: You despise me, yet you expect a free ride! Queen Mary: Bash? What are you doing here? Sebastian: Do you have room for one more? You must since this one is slithering aboard! Lord Narcisse: ...I’ll be on the boat. Queen Mary: France. I think I shall never see you again. King Charles: You may be Regent, but I am King. And you will pay for what you’ve done. Notes * King Francis, Lady Kenna, Lady Greer, Lady Aylee, Diane de Poitiers, Duke Boinel, Henriette and Emone Valois, Eduard Narcisse and John Knox were all mentioned but do not appear. * John Prevo and his men were referred to, but not by name. * Catherine and Henry's 3rd daughter, Margaret of Valois was mentioned for the first time. * Baby John Philip makes another appearance at English Court. * The House of Valois and House of Tudor were both heavy plot points once more. * Lord Narcisse has been promoted to Lord Chancellor. and gained back some if his lost lands. Safe Passage * Mary Stuart, Sebastian and Lord Narcisse have all fled to Scotland. * Sebastian attempted to kill Queen Catherine after finding out she killed his mother. Banished Safe Passage * Mary brings her mercenary she stole from Cortenza de' Medici two years earlier, with her to Scotland. Higher Ground Death Toll Death CountKill Count - Delphine - Christophe - Diane de Poitiers (Revealed) Trivia * The episode images were released on May 3rd, 2016. * Celina Sinden, Jonathan Keltz and Charlie Carrick were all credited but do not appear. * Toby Regbo makes a non-credited appearance with a voice over in a letter. * The song from the Pilot during Mary Stuart's arrival in France can be heard during her return to Scotland. Historical Notes * Queen Mary returned to Leith, Scotland nine months after King Francis' death, on 19 August 1561. * Margaret of Valois was King Henry and Catherine's 3rd daughter and future Queen of France and Navarre. Gallery Promotional Images - Safe Passage 1.jpg Promotional Images - Safe Passage 2.jpg Promotional Images - Safe Passage 3.jpg Promotional Images - Safe Passage 4.jpg Promotional Images - Safe Passage 5.jpg Promotional Images - Safe Passage 6.jpg Promotional Images - Safe Passage 7.jpg Promotional Images - Safe Passage 8.jpg Promotional Images - Safe Passage 9.jpg Promotional Images - Safe Passage 10.jpg Promotional Images - Safe Passage 11.jpg Promotional Images - Safe Passage 12.jpg Promotional Images - Safe Passage 13.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Alexandra Ordolis | colspan="2" | Delphine |- | Nathaniel Middleton | colspan="2" | Christophe |- | Dylan Taylor | colspan="2" | Luitenant Gambon |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Patrick Galligan | colspan="2" | General Gaghan |- |- Video References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 3